Forgotten Bloodline
by FutureHokage
Summary: Sharingan is powerful, Byuuakagan is all knowing, but what happens when Naruto unlocks a bloodline that was thought to be lost and was forgotten.


Hello all, this is my first fanfic ever. Thought ill give it a try. So be honest and tell me what you think. Enjoy

"Speaking" 'Thinking' **"Kyuubi Speaking" 'Kyuubi Thinking'**

**Forgotten Bloodline**

"NARUTO"

Naruto jumps up and falls out of his chair. As he rubs his sore behind and looks up to see an angry Iruka bearing down on him.

"What's the matter sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Now that you are awake, it is your turn to show us your henge (Transformation) technique," said Iruka walking back down to the center floor of the classroom.

"Ok, no need to yell".

Naruto walks slowly down to the floor while picking at his ear which was now ringing. When he gets there he looks up to see Iruka looking at him expectantly. Without further instruction he puts his hands into a seal and yells,

"SEXY NO JUTSU"

There is a cloud of smoke and what emerges isn't a copy of Iruka, it is a really beautiful blonde haired girl with no clothes. The girl before him then went into a seductive pose and blew a kiss at him As Iruka sees this and has an immediate nose bleed which propels him several feet backwards and into the blackboard.

"Hahahahahaha" Naruto is on the ground laughing hysterically. In the background you see most of the class sweat drop while the girls all gave him the evil glare. Iruka stands back up and has a few napkins stuffed into his nose to stop the bleeding.

"WHAT ARE YOU AN IDIOT? What kind of henge was that? Argh just sit down Naruto" Naruto heads back to his seat while getting glares from half the class. As he passes the second row, a girl with blue-black hair looks at Naruto and blushes. When Naruto is in his seat Iruka stands and says "Well most of you did a good job on your henges", He glances at Naruto who isn't paying attention, "But I am confident that you will do well on your examinations tomorrow. Just get a good nights rest and be prepared for tomorrow."

(The Next Day After Exams)

Naruto was sitting on the tire swing as he starred out into the crowd of parents and students.

"Hey isn't that the kid who failed three years in a row"

"Yeah, I heard he couldn't even do a Bunshin (Clone)"

"How Pathetic"

He could hear them whisper about him. The parents were sending glares his way and the children were making fun of him. 'Why, why can't I do things right.'

As Naruto pondered this, Mizuki, the second teacher, approached him. As Naruto he sees Mizuki smile down to him.

(Konoha Forest, a few miles away from the village)

Naruto was tired, breathless, and out of chakra. He had numerous bruises, cuts, and had some blood splatter covering his clothes. But even though Naruto looked like shit, he had one of the biggest smiles that anyone has ever seen.

Iruka found Naruto in a clearing with a single building. Iruka looked over at the tired boy who had the Forbidden Scroll rolled up and leaning against him.

"NARUTO, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Yelled Iruka while hitting Naruto over the head.

"Boy Iruka-sensei, you were real quick in finding me." Naruto said while rubbing his now sore head. "Hehehehehe, I only had time to master one technique from this scroll." At this Naruto gestures to the scroll and puffs his chest out a little bit at his accomplishment.

'Is that what he's been doing, training?' Iruka looked around, the ground was heavily worn by footprints and Naruto's clothes were horrible. 'Did he really manage to learn one of the forbidden jutsu in that scroll' Iruka thought.

"So do I pass Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Iruka said with a perplexed expression.

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I managed to take this scroll from Oji-san and learn one of the techniques from the scroll, then I would become a genin." Naruto said with enthusiasm.

"Mizuki told you this"

"Yeah he told me where to get it, where I could go to train, and …" Naruto stopped speaking as he realized he was set up. As Naruto trailed off the whistling of kunai and shuriken could be heard. Iruka acting on instinct pushed Naruto out of the way as Iruka took about 10 shuriken and kunai in his arms and legs rendering them almost useless, plus the momentum of the projectiles pushed Iruka to the wall of the building.

"Naruto quickly, give me the scroll", Mizuki said with urgency.

"NO Naruto, don't give him the scroll. He only plans on using it for himself!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto looked between Iruka and Mizuki with confusion clearly written on his face. Just to be sure, Naruto grabbed the scroll and held it close to his body.

"Naruto, Iruka is trying to stop you from doing the right thing. This village is stopping you from doing anything that you ever wanted to do. Do you even know why they hate you?" Mizuki said thinking that telling Naruto of the Kyuubi will cause him to trust him.

"No Mizuki it's forbidden" Iruka yelled out desperately.

"What's forbidden?" Naruto asked.

"On the day you were born Naruto, a law was passed in the village, forcing us not to talk about this secret. The secret that everyone knows but you is that you have the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside you!! You are the Nine-Tailed Fox that killed many villagers, shinobi, and including Iruka's parents! That's why you are hated Naruto, that is why Iruka hates you" Mizuki said with force. The only sound that could be heard for the next couple of seconds was silence.

'I have the cursed Nine-Tailed fox sealed in me. That is why I am hated, scorned, hurt, and rejected', Naruto thought. Naruto was in a state of shock that he didn't even see Mizuki throw his giant shuriken. As Naruto noticed the shuriken he knew he couldn't escape, so he closed his eyes and waited for it to end his life.

Naruto didn't feel any pain. He felt something wet hit him on his face. He opens his eyes and saw Iruka covering him with his body. Naruto was shocked that Iruka protected him and was crying. There also was a giant shuriken sticking out of his back.

"Naruto... I'm sorry. I too know the pain of being alone. I lost both my parents in the attack. I lost something important to me that day. Afterwards, I stopped receiving attention. I was desperate to get it. So I did what you did, I became the class clown. I started doing things to get laughs, getting in trouble to get scolded. I knew you were going through the same thing, the same attention needing, and the same pain. I could have stopped it, but I didn't. For that I am sorry, Naruto.

Naruto, who was crying now, got up and rain into the woods in a panic.

Naruto has been running for a while. After about ten minutes of running he sits down behind a tree with the forbidden scroll clutched to his chest. As he rested he heard two voices behind them. It was Iruka and Mizuki.

"Hahaha, no where to run Iruka", Mizuki said. "Naruto and I are very alike you know. We both now want to destroy the village that has caused us so much pain. Naruto will use that scroll and use it to destroy the village. That is how beasts are."

"Your right, that is what beasts do," Iruka said. Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard, Iruka thinks he is a beast, something which only wants to destroy and kill everything it sees. "But Naruto isn't a beast, he is a person who never gives up on anything and will protect what is most precious to him with all his strength. He isn't the Nine-Tailed Fox or a Demon. He is Uzamaki Naruto, a shinobi of Konohagakure."

"Iruka doesn't hate me, he doesn't see me as the fox" Naruto thought with joy. Naruto started crying again. He started remembering the most important people in his life. 'Oji-san, Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, these are the people who cared for me.' Naruto sees a brief flash of their smiling faces and the happiness he feels when his is around them. 'These are the people who I must protect'.

As Naruto thinks this, Mizuki starts to spin his giant shuriken and charges at Iruka. Acting on impulse, Naruto jumps out and knees Mizuki in the face. As Mizuki falls back a couple feet Naruto lands in front of Iruka.

"If you ever touch my sensei again…ILL KILL YOU" Naruto yelled.

"There isn't anything you can do to stop me" Mizuki said. Mizuki used his knee to support himself to get back up into a standing position.

"Take your best shot, what ever you do to me ill return it one hundred times more." Naruto said. Naruto looked down for a second and thought 'This is for the people who believed and care for me'. As Naruto looked up, it is now visible that Naruto's pupils are changing. His pupils first became vertically slit, and then another slit appeared horizontally. On the top two corners of his eye appear two dots. Naruto puts his hands into a cross shaped sign.

"Show me what you got demon-fox!" Yelled Mizuki.

"Taj Kage no Bunshin" Naruto yells.

To be continued

So what do you guys think so far? I know I repeated the beginning but I needed a way for him to get his bloodline. I already have a name for it but I am saving it for chapter 2. Please R&R


End file.
